Blue Hearts Book 1
by Quirky Liikii
Summary: The story of a girl named Tara, who loves a certian older man with a long, leather red jacket. Will her newest journey succeed in making Auron love her, or will it fail miserably?
1. Default Chapter

Blue Hearts [Book 1]  
  
By- Jokestress  
  
Date Made-April 26 2004  
  
Copyright to characters-All Final Fantasy characters but Tera belong to me. Give the credit to Squaresoft.  
  
Chapter one, Tera's Homecoming  
  
Tera was at least eleven when she last saw Auron before he left with Lord Braska and Jecht on pilgrimage. She had fallen in love with him..But she wasn't too sure about if he fell in love with her. But how could he? He was mabye..twenty-five years old and she was eleven! It was silly of her..But who was to blame? Sad, it was, but she missed him every day. And when she heard that the calm started, she wasn't really rejoicing..She was waiting for Auron, Jecht and Lord Braska to come back. She was too small to know that when a Summoner summoned the Final Aeon, Sin would get killed..And so would the Summoner.  
  
Tera was surprised when Auron came back without Braska and Jecht, but she knew better then to ask. Tera saw that he had a strange blonde haired boy named 'Tidus' with him..And she remembered. Jecht told her about him. He was his son, right? As they walked along the bridge into Besaid, she jumped right up, and ran to him. It was sunny out, not raining as it had been for about two to three weeks, and she was prepared to go outside automatically. Auron didn't think she still lived here, and when she ran up to him and started hugging the life out of him, she was VERY suprised.   
  
"AURON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IS THAT JECHT'S SON? TELL ME!" Auron stared at the strange girl for a minute, and then he realized who she was..And lifted his sunglasses a bit. "Tera..Hmm..Lets see..Oh! Well..I've been in Zanarkand and other places besides..And yes, thats Jecht's son, Tidus." He laughed faintly, and Tera smiled. She hadn't seen him for SO long. "Hmm..He looks a lot like him, thats for sure! Anyways..You went to Zanarkand? I thought that Sin destroyed it and made it into a pile of rubble."  
  
Tidus almost said that Auron came back into the past, but Auron silenced him by putting his over Tidus's mouth. "Uh..Well..I'm Tidus..Um..Yeah..I was..just..um..visiting Zanarkand for a while..And..um..Auron came and took me back to Besaid with him! Yeah, thats it!" Auron shook his head, and Tidus ran to the temple to find Yuna. "Hes..Jumpy, Auron.." Tera stared at the retreating blonde haired boy running to the temple. "And..You can't run or play in the temple. Its against one of Yevon's rules..And Wakka would get him for doing tha..!"   
  
Tera stared at Tidus, who was being dragged out by Wakka, and a protesting Yuna behind them. "NOW DON'T RUN IN THE TEMPLE, YA?!" Wakka dropped Tidus, and Yuna kneeled beside him seeing if he was ok. "Don't worry, Tera. They will figure out how to behave SOMETIME.." Auron smiled faintly, and Tera laughed at Auron's comment. "Hehehe.. That poor, poor sad little man." Wakka was walking up to them. Tera laughed at the funny look on Wakka's face. Auron couldn't help but smirk at him. When Wakka came back to his hut, Lulu started scolding him for doing that to Tidus.  
  
Tera was laughing VERY hard, as she hadn't laughed for a while..And this was funny. Very. "Tera! You hungry, ya? Auron, come over to my hut! Lulu's cooking lunch, ya?" So, as we know, Tera and Auron went to Wakka's hut..Expecting the worst cooking from Lulu ever. But, she had learned more..Thanks to Yevon, in Tera's mind. It was funny to her, as she had tasted Lulu's cooking before..But this was DIFFERENT. It tasted..good..and yummy. "Lulu! This is chomp delicious!" Tera spoke in between bites. Wakka laughed, and Lulu looked up from her plate. "Someone noticed..? I'm glad. Slaving over a hot stove..In my kind of dress.. Is hard. Sad..right?"  
  
Wakka hugged Lulu. "Hey, you are the best girl ever, ya? I help out a lot!" Auron kept quiet. He was silently praising Yevon that they didn't fight as much anymore. Tera was having a good time..And he was too. Who knew that seeing eachother after ten years for the first hour would bring back friendship? And love? Mabye after a while things get diffrent and love changes. But its a mystery some people will NEVER know. Tara got her wish..For a little while, but what will happen in the near future? Read the next chapter to find out. Its coming soon.  
  
TBC in next chapter, if I get REVIEWS! 


	2. Anything but Ordinary?

Chapter two, Anything But ordinary?  
  
Wakka grabbed Lulu from the table in an all-out snatch. Lulu looked at him from behind, as he started dragging her outside and to the temple for some reason or another. Tera bit her bottom lip in order not to break out laughing, as Auron's eye twitched. "Um..Auron, are they gonna..?" Auron's eye twitched more, then he finally answered. "Tara, I really don't know..but whatever they do, I know its not going to be..happy."  
  
Tara just burst out laughing at that point, and she had to be catched by Auron instead of falling over and laughing on the ground. Auron put a hand over her mouth, and shook his head. "Tara..Be quiet. Its night now, and you might wake the innocent people of this village up if Lulu and Wakka don't." Tara bit her lip again, and now it was bleeding. She put a small cloth that was tied around her hair and tied it around her bottom lip and head.  
  
"Well..Do we go home then, Auron?" Auron stared. He never had a home here. Really. Never. "Tara, I NEVER have lived here. Mind explaining to me what you mean by 'home'?" Tara stared. "I mean my home, silly. Its not too far.." She grabbed his arm, and ran with him to her house. It was a little ways from the village, but it was the same kind of house in every way. "Tara.." He looked at her. She loved being around people when she was little. Why was she secluded now?  
  
"Hmm?" She looked at him and grinned. Tara was surprized. She knew he was about to ask why she lived out here. "Why..do you live out here? All secluded..? Isn't it..lonely for you?" He stared at her with his eye. "Auron, Auron..I have my ways. Anyways, its not as much fun for myself to be in a place filled with people..Right?" Tara grinned again, and they went inside.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Yuna and Tidus sat down at the foot of the bridge and looked into the water, occasionally staring at the moon. "Tidus, I need to ask you something." She said that after being careful for the right moment. Tidus smiled, and answered brightly, "Yes? What is it, Yuna?" She sighed, and she looked at her feet, which were barely touching the water. "What would you do if you had a girl that was madly in love with you but couldn't show it until it was too late?" Tidus thought for a minute, and realized why she was asking. "Well..I'd find out earlier..and then I'd grab her up in a great big hug and kiss and say that I love her too. Why?"  
  
Yuna smiled, Tidus got up, and helped Yuna up. He then grabbed her in an embrace and kissed her, with her smiling and kissing back. "Tidus..Never leave my side, ok?" Yuna looked into his eyes, smiling. "Yuna..I never will. I promise. Tara was watching them though her window, and she was smiling too..As Auron was asleep, partially anyways.  
  
'Mabye tomorrow things will get better for everyone. It seems as if..The only thing thats been good is that I found Auron and that Yuna and Tidus revealed their love to eachother. Oh well, I got to go to sleep now..' Tara thought that as she trudged to her bed, and fell asleep upon it. Tommorow would come..And what would it bring? Happiness? Sadness? Rain? Shine? It all depended on Yevon for it, to her. Perhaps tommorow would being something new..You never knew with Tara. Let us just drift to sleep and forget our worries..  
  
Good night.  
  
TBC in next chapter.  
  
REVIEWS=MORE STORY! Please press on the little button down there and review? Thank you! Byebye! 


End file.
